Manzanas Podridas
by mikuru furukawa
Summary: Rin, Perdio a su hermano len a los 6 años y vive con una familia adoptiva, pronto conoce a Miku y vera como las personas no son tan oscuras como parecen, Advertencia:Violencia, Lenguaje obseno y Hentai Leve


**Advertencia: Violencia, Lenguaje Obsceno y Hentai Leve**

Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic de vocaloid, espero que les agrade, déjenme sus comentarios por favor, gracias. **Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yamaha, Crypton future media, Internet CO. , FX etc.**

**Rin POV:**

**Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin Tengo 14 años vivo sola con mi familia adoptiva la cual consiste en mis padres adoptivos Leon y Lily, y mi hermana adoptiva Sweet Ann, debido a que mi familia nos abandonó a mí y mi hermano gemelo Kagamine Len en un orfanato, hasta que lo perdí cuando falleció de una grave pulmonía teníamos 6 años y termine sola con los demás el orfanato, hasta que ellos me adoptaron un año después.**

-¡Levántate Rin!-me dijo Sweet Ann tirándome una almohada en la cabeza.

-Oaaaa, ya voy, ya voy- dije bostezando, y levantándome con pereza.

-Bien, me iré de una vez-Dijo mientras salía de nuestro cuarto toda arreglada, ella siempre llegaba 1 hora antes es una de las chicas más aplicadas que conozco junto con Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi y Miki.

-Ok, te veo allá-Le dije, luego de un rato me cambie, mire por la ventana –Es hora de la rutina de todos los días, ¿No Rin?-Me dije a mi misma y baje a la cocina.

-¡Púdrete Perra, No puedo creer que me case con alguien como tú!-Le grito León a Lily.

-¡A mí no me hables así, tu siempre te gastas nuestro dinero en cerveza, ¿Sabes? Yo soy la que trabaja, yo soy la que alimenta a 3 bocas, yo pago las cuentas con el poco sueldo que gano!,¡y tu siempre te robas mi dinero y te lo gastas en ese estúpido bar al que vas!. ¡Y sabes deberías empezar a ser un mejor padre en lugar de un estúpido borracho maldito mantenido!-Grito Lily

-¡Sabes que yo jamás quise ser padre Sweet Ann fue un error un maldito error y esa Rin también fue un terrible error ``Adoptemos una niña, asi Sweet Ann tendrá una hermanita con quien jugar y hablar´´ Si jamás hubiéramos adoptado a Rin tendríamos un poco más de dinero!-Grito Leon

-¡Seguiríamos igual porque seguirías emborrachándote!-Grito Lily.

-¡Callate Mujer!-Grito Leon.

-¡No, tu cállate!-Grito Lily.

Ellos siempre pelean por lo que sea, al principio esto siempre me preocupaba incluso me metía en las peleas para que dejaran de pelear, pero siempre seguían y me rendí. Ellos siempre descargan su ira contra Sweet Ann y yo.

-Ah -Solo suspire lentamente tome un pan tostado y me retire a la escuela.

-Hola Rin-Chan. ¿Oye donde está tu hermano?, asi lo perdiste ¿verdad?, hay pobrecita Rin-Chan-Me dijo Meiko con un tono burlón ella siempre me molesta.

-¡Cállate, metete conmigo, pero no con Len me oíste bruja borracha!-le grite.

-¿Con que Rin-Chan ya se cree adulta verdad?-Dijo Meiko con tono burlón y puso una sonrisa burlona, mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¡Pues no es así me oíste!-me grito y luego me dio una fuerte bofetada y se lanzó a golpearme yo le di una patada en el estómago y me lancé contra ella para golpearla pero después de que ella recibiera varios golpes me detuvo los dos brazos y golpeaba mi abdomen con su rodilla una y otra vez hasta que empecé a escupir sangre.

-¡Rin!, ¡Que mal educada eres! ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a no escupir?-Grito Meiko aumentando la velocidad en sus rodillazos, así siguió hasta que me quito de encima de ella con una patada.

-¡Te matare maldita!-Le grite, levantándome y corriendo hacia ella.

-Inténtalo-Dijo ella tranquilamente con una sonrisa y levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Ya verás maldita borracha!-Dije atacándola con un derechazo en la cara y luego pisándole el pie y empujándola para que se callera al suelo y empezó a escupir sangre.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo!-Grito Meiko.

-¿Deberás?-Dije desconfiando de ella.

-¡Si ya no te molestare más! ¡Lo juro!, ¡Lo juro!-Dijo Meiko tratando de levantarse pero se caía.

-¡Resiste Meiko!-Dije corriendo hacia ella y la ayude a levantarse apoyándola sobre mí.

-¿S-Sabes? Has mejorado mucho Rin- Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa.

-¿E-Enserio?-Le dije a Meiko a mí también se me dificultaba hablar.

-S-Si Rin-Chan has m-mejorado bastante-Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa.

-G-Gracias Meiko t-tu también h-has mejorado b-bastante-Dije con una sonrisa.

-H-has mejorado m-mucho-Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa cálida.

-G-Gracias-Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Pero no lo suficiente-Dijo poniendo una sonrisa sombría.

-¿Eh?-Dije confundida luego se separó rápidamente de mí, sacó una navaja rápidamente de la manga del uniforme y rápidamente de un navajazo corto los hilos que unían los botones a mi camisa y se me abrió la camisa rápidamente de otro navajazo corto mi brasier descubriéndome los senos.

-¡Ah!-Dije sonrojándome y cubriendo mis senos con mis brazos rápidamente, Meiko aprovecho y me dio un puñetazo en la quijada y luego una patada en mi vagina, yo seguí de pie salte y le di una patada en la cabeza, ella cayó al suelo, yo amarre mi camisa al torso para cubrir mis pechos, pero Meiko me ataco con un derechazo en la cara mientras utilizaba el otro brazo para darme un golpe en el abdomen y caí al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Rin-Chan? ¿Por qué no peleas planita?-Dijo mientras me pateaba en el abdomen haciéndome escupir mas sangre.

-M-Meiko ¡Eres una maldita tranposa!-Grite mientras le jale el pie con la mano y cayó al suelo rápidamente se levantó y reviso uno de mis cuadernos.

-¡Hay que lindura yo siendo aplastada por una aplanadora, que lindo dibujo Rin-Chan, pero sabes que eso no pasara ¿verdad?-Dijo Meiko con tono burlon viendo mi dibujo.

-¡Pero debería!-Dije tratando de levantarme.

-¡Pues fíjate que no!-Dijo parándose sobre mí, Yo gemía de dolor Meiko era muy pesada para mí.

-¡Ya Déjala en paz Meiko!-Grito alguien de los espectadores.

-¿eh?-Dije alzando lentamente la mirada y la vi era una hermosa chica de cabello largo color turquesa peinado con 2 coletas.

-¡Miku cállate estoy por terminar con ella!-Dijo Meiko saltando sobre mí.

-¡¿Miku?!-Miku esa chica ¿se llamaba Miku?.

-¡Ya suéltala Meiko ya le conté al profesor!-Grito Miku.

-¡Maldita chismosa!, ¡¿Tu que te metes?!-Grito Meiko-¡Me meto donde yo quiero!,¡Profesor!-Grito Miku.

-¿Qué pasa señorita Hatsune?-Dijo el profesor viniendo tranquilamente.

-¡Mire!-Luego Miku nos señaló a las dos.

-¡Santo cielos!, ¡Señorita Sakine! ¡¿Qué demonios hace?!-Dijo exaltado el profesor-¡Quítese inmediatamente de la señorita Kagamine!-

-Bien,Bien-Dijo tranquilamente Meiko - pero antes-Dijo con una sonrisa saltando otra vez sobre mi.

-¡Suficiente a la dirección ahora!-Dijo el maestro.

-¡Pero no es justo¡ ¡además ella empezó!-Grito Meiko señalándome.

-¡La señorita Kagamine también ira a la dirección!-Dijo el maestro.

-¿P-Por qué?-Pregunte mientras tocia un poco de sangre.

-Por seguirle con la lucha, Ahora vamos señorita Meiko y todos a clase-Dijo el maestro mientras agarraba a meiko del brazo y todos entraron excepto esa chica Miku que vino corriendo hacia mí, llego y me vio con cara de horror pero rápidamente se puso de rodillas y me acostó en sus piernas.

-Dios mío, sé que Meiko hace mucho daño, pero no pensé que tanto-Dijo Miku, mientras yo escupí sangre y teñía su falda de un color azul a uno carmesí.

-G-Gracias-Dijo con mucho esfuerzo, esa chica me salvo, ella me salvo de Meiko , un simple gracias no sería suficiente para agradecerle, me defendió algo que siempre hacia Len, esa chica era igual que Len en su actitud.

-Por nada, ¡Por dios!, pero que modales los míos soy Hatsune Miku-Dijo-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-K-Kagamine Rin-Dije.

-es un placer conocerte Kagamine Rin, ¿Estas bien?, si quieres te llevo a la enfermería-

-N-No Gracias… solo t-te pido q-que por favor m-me ayudes a… l-levantarme-Dije

-Oh claro-Dijo ella me ayudo a levantarme apoyándome en ella.

-G-Gracias-Dije estaba muy adolorida y débil di unos cuantos pasos y me desplome al suelo. Miku corrió rápidamente hacia mi vi mucha angustia en su cara.

-¿Rin?, ¡Rin!, ¡Ayuda por favor ayuda!-Fue lo único que escuche antes de perder la conciencia.

**¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?,¿Qué paso?**

-¿Rin?, estas despierta, ¿Rin?-Escuche a Miku, Mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-¡Auch! Mi cabeza ¿Miku?, ¿Qué paso?,¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunte sentándome alarmada.

-Calma, peleaste con Meiko, estas en mi casa, te lleve al hospital ya trataron tus heridas y como no sé dónde vives te lleve a mi casa.

-Oh, Ya veo-Dije mirando los vendajes en mi cuerpo.

-al parecer no podrás ir a la escuela por una semana, ¿Quieres llamar a tu familia?-.

-¡No, Por supuesto que no! ¿Podria quedarme aquí?-.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?-.

-Por favor-No quiero quedarme con mi familia, quiero quedarme en la casa de Miku-Chan me siento bien, cómoda, protegida.

-Bien mis padres se fueron en un crucero de seis meses por las Bahamas y me cuida mi abuela, le preguntare ahorita regreso-.

-Ok, aquí te espero-.

**Miku POV:**

**Espero que mi abuela deje que se quede Rin-Chan, si no quiere irse entonces quien soy yo para negarle su deseo.**

-Abuela-.

-¿Si Miku-Chan?-.

-Veras tengo una amiga que esta lastimada y se recupera en una semana-.

-Aja Prosigue-.

-Y ella quiere quedarse aquí una semana ¿Podría quedarse aquí?-.

-Claro Miku-Chan, si ella lo desea así, que lo haga solo tenemos que avisarle a su familia, para que no se preocupen-.

-Si le preguntare el número y llamare-.

**Esto será genial, me agrado Rin espero que yo a ella también, haremos piyamada, veremos películas, hablaremos, jugaremos, haremos de todo espero que sus padres la dejen quedarse ya verán que cuidaremos y mimaremos mucho a Rin-Chan.**

**Rin POV:**

**Me quede esperando hasta que finalmente llego Miku-Chan.**

-¿Y? ¿Qué Dijo?-

-¡Dijo Que si!-Dijo Miku con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!-Le Sonreí

-Solo le debo marcar a tus padres para que sepan que estas bien-en ese instante se me borro la sonrisa ¿qué tal si ellos dicen que no y vienen por mi? Sea lo que sea me arriesgare. Miku saco el teléfono y yo le dicte el Numero.

**Miku POV: **

-¿Hola? –Me respondio una voz femenina grave

-Sí, ¿Bueno?, ¿Hablo a la casa de Kagamine Rin?-

-Si ¿Qué pasa?-

-Vera Rin se peleo con una compañera mia y…-en ese momento fui interrumpida.

-¿¡Se Peleó!? , esa Rin siempre buscando problemas, que bueno que me avisas cuando regrese se llevara una buena lección-.

-No vera es que…-y fui interrumpida otra vez.

-Ya vera Rin ella ya no se comportara así, nunca mas-

-Si pero vera ella…-y fui interrumpida otra vez.

-Ese comportamiento veras que se corregirá es muy inapropiado y…-

-¡Escúcheme por una vez!- Le Grite

-¡Oye mocosa que te da el derecho de gritarme así!-Me Grito

-Lamento haberle gritado solo le pido que me escuche-

-Bien escucho-

-Vera señorita Rin esta lastimada y bueno no sanara en una semana y quiere quedarse aquí mientras se recupera-

-¿Se quiere quedar allí?-

-Sí, y ocupamos su autorización. Si no quiere entonces venga a la dirección de…-y fui interrumpida otra vez.

-¿¡Con que la señorita quiere quedarse aquí y no vernos eh!?, bien, entonces le cumpliré su caprichito a la señorita ella se quedara ahí todo el tiempo que quiera y si viene a pedirme disculpas dile que le cerrare la puerta en la cara adiós- dijo molesta y me colgó.

-¿Qué dijo?-Pregunto Rin

-Que te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras-

-¡Genial!-

-Oye espero algún día conocerlos-

-No te lo recomiendo-

-¿Por qué si es tu familia?-

-Más o menos-

-¿Cómo que ``más o menos´´?

-Veras ellos son mi familia adoptiva-

-¿Familia adoptiva? Y… ¿Por favor me podrías decir que le paso a tu familia biológica?-

-B-Bueno sabes no me gusta hablar de eso pero te lo diré todo comenzó cuando nuestros padres nos abandonaron en un orfanato a mí y a mi hermano gemelo Kagamine Len, nosotros nos llevábamos bien, siempre jugamos, siempre reíamos, siempre nos contábamos todo y cuando yo lloraba el me consolaba y cuando el lloraba e-el me consolaba-En ese momento en que empezaba y recordar y a narrarle todo a Miku-Chan las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero las resistía- Lo que m-más nos gustaba era cantar, siempre cantábamos, componíamos canciones que trataban de lo bello que es el mundo, lo bello que es la vida, sobre nuestra hermandad, sobre la a-amistad, sobre el amor, sobre a-agradecer lo que tienes y la f-familia, la mayoría de las canciones que el cantaba me las dedicaba a m-mí, y y-yo la mayoría de las que cantaba se las dedicaba a él, cuando hacíamos duetos nos la dedicábamos el uno al otro, o a los niños del orfanato, era muy divertido cantar-en ese momento las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir pero las retuve.

-Wow ustedes eran muy unidos-Dijo Miku con una sonrisa cálida, esa misma clase de sonrisa era de las que me daba Len.

-Si e-eramos muy u-unidos-Dije aun con ganas de llorar.

-y ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Miku Curiosamente

-Pues lo p-perdí se enfermó de una grave pulmonía, no la detectamos a tiempo y f-falleció-en ese momento mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos pero las controle

-¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta?-

-Pues veras yo siempre que notaba sus síntomas, le preguntaba ``¿ estás bien?´´ y él siempre me respondía ``Sí, no te preocupes Rin es solo una pequeña gripa´´ y fue empeorando pero siempre me decía lo mismo y como confió en él, no le preste importancia así siguió hasta aquella noche-

-¿Qué noche?-

-Pues veras hubo una noche en especial donde…

**FLASHBACK:**

**Rin POV:**

**Len esta tosiendo mucho mejor veo que le pasa, en ese momento fui a la parte baja de nuestra litera donde estaba Len:**

-Len, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunte preocupada a mi hermano.

-Sí, no te preocupes Rin solo es una pequeña gripe-.

-Bueno que descanses-Dije con una sonrisa y me voltee para volverme a subir pero él me agarro suavemente la mano.

-Rin, ¿podríamos ir al lago, por favor?-me pregunto el tímidamente, yo le sonreí entonces abrimos la ventana de la habitación y fuimos a un pequeño lago que no andaba lejos.

-¿Sabes Rin? A mí me encanta este lago es tranquilo, silencioso y vengo a pensar cuando estoy confundido-me dijo Len serenamente observando la Luna.

-Lo sé, Len-Dije también observando la Luna era un silencio tranquilo, cerré mis ojos mientras el viento invernal movía mis mechones dorados, era una sensación muy agradable de tranquilidad.

-¿Rin?-Dijo Len rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Si, Len?-.

-Sabes siempre te lo he dicho eres una persona muy importante para mí, eres una de las cosas más significativas en mi vida-Dijo el sentándose en la tierra y yo me senté a su lado.

-Tu siempre me has ayudado, aconsejado, consolado, has hacho lo mejor para mí, me has defendido, me has hecho feliz y me has querido en estos seis años que llevo en esta vida, pero no solo a mi si no a los demás, pero en especial a mí-Dijo serio mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Len no importa que hagas o donde estés yo siempre estaré ahí a lado tuyo para hacerte feliz y apoyarte-Dije con una sonrisa cálida en ese momento vi como de sus ojos escaparon algunas lágrimas y luego me abrazo cada vez con más fuerza yo solo correspondí el abrazo sentí como sus lágrimas corrían por mi espalda junto con algunos sollozos.

-¿Len estas bien?-dije preocupada.

-Sí, sí estoy bien- dijo secándose las lágrimas y soltándome.

-¿Rin, si yo estuviera muerto… tú me extrañarías?-.

-No toques ese tema, no quiero hablar de ello.

-Solo dímelo-.

-No quiero-.

-Solo dime-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Dime!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Solo dímelo!-.

-¡No quiero tocar ese tema!-.

-¡Solo Dime Si o No!-.

-¡Cállate!-Ya estaba furiosa.

-¡Dímelo!-.

-¡No, No lloraría por ti, ¿Porque lloraría por un niñito como tú?, yo bailaría en tu tumba ahora déjame en paz ¡¿oíste bebito?!-Grite Furiosa aunque eso era todo lo contrario estaba furiosa con Len.

-Lamento que pienses asi… si me odias tanto descuida, no veras en un gran rato, me iré pronto…Y si quieres estar sola descuida ya me voy-Dijo Len fríamente y se fue caminando al orfanato.

-¡Bien lárgate no te necesito, puedo vivir sin ti!, ¡te odio y ojala te mueras!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas luego de un rato lo medite y si le dije cosas horribles a mi hermano.

-Me disculpare mañana con Len…solo espero que el perdone-dije y regrese al orfanato a dormir.

-Ahhhh Buenos días Len- dije bajando a la cama de len.

-¿Len?-Me acerque a él y lo sacudí suavemente pero no se despertó.

-¡Len!-Le grite pero tampoco funcionaba.

-¡Len, Despierta Len!-.

-¡Levántate, Levántate, Levántate, Levántate!- gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, entre en pánico- ¡Len perdóname, por favor perdóname pero ya despierta!-Lo golpeaba sacudía y gritaba incluso lo tire de la cama y no se despertaba entonces fui con la directora la cual llamo a un médico, el medico se llevó a Len, por unos días, hasta que vi que el medico vino a hablar con la directora. Cuando el medico se marchó yo fui con la directora.

-Mi hermano va a estar bien ¿verdad?, solo se desmayó y por eso no despertó ¿verdad?-Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No, él no estaba inconsciente, veras resulta que Len estaba enfermo-.

-¿Enfermo?-.

-Sí, resulta que tenía pulmonía, solo que no se detectó a tiempo, entonces llego a una fase terminal y no despertaba porque… falleció-.

-¡¿F-Falleció?!- Yo me quede atónita con la noticia eso no puede ser cierto.

-Me temo que si-.

-¡No es cierto, Len está vivo. El solo tenía una pequeña gripe, el me lo decía!-.

-¡A mí no me hables así esa no es mi culpa, tu hermano te mintió la pulmonía, es peor que una simple gripe!-.

-¡No es cierto, No es cierto, Len está vivo, está vivo y quiero verlo!, además ¿cómo es que un niño puede morir?-.

-¡Len falleció acéptalo la pulmonía es mortal cuando no se detecta a tiempo!-Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Ya no puedo hacer nada, ya no puedo hacer nada, esto es algo que no puedo remediar, no puedo hacerlo, ya no hay marcha atrás, jamás debí decirle eso, jamás debí perder el control, así por lo menos, se hubiera ido un poco más feliz las lágrimas pasaron de una a cientos cayendo de mis mejillas y cai de rodillas al suelo ahora estoy sola, ahora estoy sola lo único que quería len era despedirse y lo arruine todo, solo era un niño tenía toda una vida por delante y lo arruine.

-¡Len!, ¡Len!, ¡Len!-Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas- Perdóname, Perdóname, Por favor perdóname…Fui una tonta, soy una tonta y siempre seré una tonta pero por favor no me abandones te lo ruego te lo suplico sin ti no sé qué haría, no te aprecie lo suficiente perdóname-Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas como si mis palabras llegaran hacia donde el está ahora.

**Fin del FlASHBACK:**

**Rin POV:**

-E-Él lo era todo para m-mí, pero no lo supe valorar y se f-fue, quería demasiado a L-Len- en ese momento ya no lo soporte más y estalle en llanto en ese momento Miku me abrazo.

-Lamento que hayas perdido a tu hermano-.

-G-Gracias-Dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

-¿Por qué dejas de llorar?-.

-P-Porque pues me da pena llorar enfrente de alguien más-.

-Entiendo, pero yo no soy como Meiko, puedes llorar enfrente de mi y no me burlare yo te consolare-.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-.

**1 Año después:**

**Normal POV:**

**Miku y Rin se volvieron las mejores amigas Rin iba a seguido a casa de Miku-Chan para estar junto a ella y crecio su amistad.**

-Hola Rin-Chan-Dijo Miku corriendo hacia Rin.

-Hola Miku-Chan ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rin.

-Sabes dicen que hoy va a ver un nuevo chico en la clase-.

-Aja-.

-Espero que sea Lindo-.

-Oye¿ no que te gustaba Utaune Piko?-.

-Pero ya no está disponible el ahora sale con Miki-.

-y ¿Kaito?.

-Con Meiko.

-¿Gakupo?-.

-Con Luka-.

-Bueno veamos quien es-.

-Oki-Dijo Miku Entrando al salón y se sentó junto a rin como siempre.

-Alumnos, les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno él es Oliver-Dijo el maestro y Oliver entro era un chico rubio de ojos amarillos con traje de marinero.

-Es muy lindo- susurro Miku.

-Psss…Hay mejores-susurro Rin.

**Rin POV:**

**Oliver se quedaba mirándome fijamente yo actué naturalmente volteé y vi como Miku lo miraba embobada, un rato después salimos a receso Miku y yo cuando Oliver Llego.**

-Hola soy Oliver ¿me podría sentar con ustedes?-.

-Pues…-Iba a decirle que no pero Miku me interrumpió.

-¡Claro!-Dijo Miku emocionada entonces Oliver se sentó a mi lado.

-Oliver ¿no quieres sentarte aquí a mi lado?-Pregunto Miku mientras miraba a Oliver con una mirada preocupada y luego me miro a mi con una cara de enojo.

-No lo siento pero me gusta más aquí-.

-Bueno yo soy Hatsune Miku-Dijo Miku Presentándose.

-Y yo yoy Kagamine Rin-Dije presentándome.

-Es un gusto conocerlas chicas-.

**Luego de unas horas salimos de la escuela.**

-Rin ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Oliver?-.

-Claro que la tienes solo apegate más a el-La verdad Oliver no me agradaba para nada, pero debía darle animo a Miku.

**Despues de un tiempo Miku finalmente consiguió que Oliver saliera con ella, pero debido a ello Miku ya no está casi nunca conmigo y cuando voy a su casa siempre esta Oliver ahora ya no me deja entrar ya que dice que quiere estar más tiempo con Oliver en su casa.**

-Estoy ansiosa por una buena siesta-Dije mientras guardaba mis herramientas de carpintería, eche el de punta de estrella en mi bolsillo ya que Sweet Ann lo necesitaba para su proyecto en robótica.

-¿Eh?-Dije extrañada al ver una nota en mi casillero la cual decía lo siguiente:

_**Rin te espero en la azotea de la escuela después de clases , te estaré esperando no faltes tengo algo importante que decirte. Atte. Anónimo.**_

**Yo Subi a la asotea y al único que vi fue a Oliver estaba en la orilla parado.**

-Te estaba esperando Kagamine Rin-Dijo volteándose para verme .

-¿Qué pasa Oliver?-.

-Veras como notaras yo he estado saliendo con tu amiga Hatsune Miku-.

-¿Aja? Continua-.

-Te has preguntado ¿Por qué lo hago?-.

-Para estar con Miku-.

-No, lo hago para estar contigo-.

-¿Conmigo?-.

-Si, veras cuando te vi a los ojos vi a una mujer fuerte hábil y decidida y eso fue lo que me cautivo de ti-.

-¿Me quieres a mi?-.

-Rin-Chan No te quiero, ¡Te amo!-Dijo tomando suavemente mi mentón para hacer que lo viera a los ojos-¿Tu me amas?-No sabia que hacer, yo solo lo abraze me aferre a el mientras correspondia mi abrazo, mis manos sobaban suavemente su espalda nos miramos puso una cara de niño malo lo cual me gusto y puse mi cara de niña mala, entonces nos comenzamos a besar ,fue un beso apasionado lleno de deseo, metí mi lengua en su boca mi lengua exploraba cada lugar de su cavidad bucal, luego Oliver metió su lengua en mi boca nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar hasta que Oliver empezó a besarme en el cuello mordiéndome de vez en cuando dejando algunas marcas en mi piel, Luego comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa yo hice lo mismo con la suya, cuando se la quite vi sus pectorales bien marcados y comencé a besarlos, a lamerlos a chuparlos mis manos acariciaban su espalda.

-__¡Jamas te volveras a meter con Miku-Chan!-Le grite mientras que saque el destornillador de mi bolsillo y se lo encaje en el corazón el cual localice cuando acariciaba su espalda Luego Saque el destornillador y se lo volví a encajar pero esta vez en el área de los pulmones tanto en el derecho y el izquierdo y por último en la garganta, debido a que Oliver estaba excitado se desangro rápidamente, yo me ponía mi ropa y me fui dejándolo solo desangrarse no sin antes decirle-Cualquiera que se meta con Miku-Chan terminara igual que tu, ya están advertidos- Dije y me fui a casa limpiando la sangre del destornillador , después regrese y vi el cadáver de Oliver al parecer nadie lo había descubierto aun-A trabajar -dije mientras me ponía una redecilla en el pelo unos guantes y vertía un envase de cloro sobre el cadáver nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber que yo lo asesine.

**Al día siguiente fui a clases y había ambulancias y patrullas y todos reunidos en un punto de seguro descubrieron a Oliver yo me acerque y si era Oliver se lo llevaban en la ambulancia, Busque a Miku y la encontré llorando en el baño, yo entre y cerre la puerta para que nadie entrara.**

-Miku, ¿ Qué pasa?-.

-Rin paso algo terrible, alguien asesino a Oliver-.

-Lo se lo vi alla afuera, ¿No es genial?-.

-¡¿Por qué es genial?!-Me grito Miku Enojada.

-Yo lo hice y descuida no hace falta que me lo agradezcas-Dije con una sonrisa pero Miku Me Cacheteo.

-¡Estás loca!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?-.

-Sí, no es genial ahora estaremos juntas sin que nada se interponga-.

-No es genial, Te odio jamás debí haberte ayudado debí dejar a Meiko terminar contigo-Me grito mientras lloraba más, odiaba verla así, así que decidí quitarle ese gran peso de encima y saque mi destornillador .

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces con eso?-Dijo mientras retrocedía temerosamente.

-Te quito el dolor, descuida te prometo que será rápido-Corrí le di un derechazo en la cabeza pero me lo bloqueo aproveche que estaba distraída y se lo encaje en el corazón, unos minutos después se desangro.

-Espérenme Miku y Len ya voy con ustedes y me lo clave a mí misma en el corazón.

**Bien esto es algo que se me ocurrio de repente espero que les haya gustado, bueno nos vemos .**


End file.
